No Air
by Fungi Malviajado
Summary: No ternlo es como la falta de aire,es no tener aire con el cual vivir.No importa nada.Pero talvez lo que hace falta es confiar un poco más en el otro.Es ir más allá de todo.
1. Chapter 1

**"Cause we belong together now, yeah...Forever united here somehow, yeah ...You got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you" **

**- Glee Cast, My life would suck without you-**

_**Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles:** **J.K. ROWLING; versión de la canción "My life would suck without you" pertenece a** **Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan; el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO/CESIA.**_

* * *

**[PART ONE, 1]**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air...**

**If I should die before I wake,**  
**It's 'cause you took my breath away,**  
**Losing you is like living in a world with no air...**

-"_Si tuviera que morir antes de despertar será porqué tomaste todo mi aire el día que me abandonaste_"- pensó Hermione con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mezclándose con la lluvia que enmarcaba el cuadro.

Sus labios rojos y húmedos entre abiertos dejaban escarpar sus sollozos que rompían con el silencioso estruendo de la lluvia en el solitario cementerio.

Hermione Granger se encontraba hincada con su torso cubriendo una lápida de mármol verde impidiendo leer el nombre del cuerpo que yacía ahí.

La lluvia era tan densa que los árboles y plantas que rodeaban el cementerio se encontraban caídos, pero ella no se movía, no pensaba dejar ese lugar y más les valía que no la obligaran. Si ella quería pasaría otros tres días ahí llorándole pidiéndole que regresara, aunque eso fuera completamente imposible.

Hermione dejo escapar otro sollozo, uno más audible, más doloroso. Sus manos se aferraban al mármol de la lápida, intentando estrujarla, deshacerla; deseaba tener entre sus manos nuevamente el cuerpo de él.

Tener sus cabellos entre los dedos, acariciar con la palma de su mano las mejillas pálidas de él, que las lágrimas saladas de ella cayeran en la perfecta "O" que los rosados labios de él tendrían hecha… deseaba tener a ese perfecto ser entre sus brazos.

- _"Perderte a ti es como vivir sin…"-_ su pensamiento quedo incompleto pues dentro de ella nació una nueva furia que la hizo explotar.

-¡SIN AIIIIIREEE!- grito con una ronca y cansada voz, al vacio del cementerio.

Y en ese arrebato de coraje y cansancio vio en su mente unos ojos grises como hielo, poco a poco la imagen se fue abriendo y aclarando revelando el rostro de un ángel, de su ángel.

Ahí estaba él sonriéndole exclusivamente a ella, sus cabellos largos, lacios y rubios le caían a los lados de su rostro como cortinas arrugadas y mojadas por la lluvia; su afilada y pequeña nariz estaba salpicada por gotitas de lluvia; y sus labios, ese encantador par y delirio de ella estaban completamente vivos y húmedos.

Quería tocarlos, quería tocarle, y en su alucinación levanto los brazos hacia al frente y cuando estuvo a punto de rozarlo él se esfumo, como el vapor de un caldero a fuego lento. Los brazos de Hermione cayeron de nuevo en la lápida y el llanto le cubrió de nuevo la vista y la garganta.

Y otra vez su mente le hacia una jugada pero esta vez se trataban de recortes de los momentos que le antecedieron a su desdicha.

Eran cinco ellos: Neville, Nott, Stifano, él y ella; corrían tras la nueva guerra desatada entre los mortífagos que después de la muerte de Lord Voldemort buscaban venganza y un nuevo Lord Oscuro.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, George y Bill se encontraban luchando en el centro de Londres contra una horda más grande de mortífagos.

Mientras tanto ellos perseguían a un grupo que se escapaba con una profecía que se encontraba escondida en la tienda de _Flourish & Blotts_. Pero en una calle algo solitaria, pues los habitantes se encontraban escondidos en sus casas, el grupo que seguían se les unieron otros diez mortífagos que les esperaban con las varitas en ristre, pero Neville fue más rápido y desarmo a cinco de ellos, el resto no se quedo atrás y los atacó. Nott y Draco iban adelante rechazando y desviando las maldiciones mientras que Hermione y Stifano atacaban por otro lado Neville insistía en desarmar al enemigo. Cualquiera podría decir que los aurores tenían la de ganar y que la baja que a continuación recibirían sería completamente increíble pues cubrían perfecto cada flanco, en cambio los mortífagos ahora contaban con diez hombres menos, cinco desarmados y cinco heridos que desaparecían a medida de que se sentían el peligro de que Neville terminara con ellos. Y de repente como si el dios griego_ Zeus_ los observara un rayo verde cruzo el terreno de fuego para hacer impacto en la parte de atrás de la nuca de Draco. Hermione seguía sumergida en una dura batalla contra una mortífago cuando oyó el grito de la muerte, el grito que le anunciaba un profundo desgarre en el corazón:

-¡DRACOOOOO!- gritó Nott.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo, sus oídos quedaron sordos, su vista se nublo y cuando creyó que no podía más tomo fuerzas de algún lugar recóndito de su ser y acabo con la mortífago, sin dedicarle ni un segundo a su víctima, Hermione volteo su cuerpo y sus sentidos en dirección al cuerpo inerte con cabellos rubios que se encontraba en el asfalto.

El cuerpo de Draco estaba boca abajo pues el impacto había sido por detrás. Hermione se tiro al piso y volteo el cuerpo de Draco dejando reposar la cabeza de él en la bisagra que hacían su brazo y antebrazo, con la mano libre que tenia palpaba con fuerza el rostro de él y susurraba:

-Draco… Draco…Dra… Dra-co… po…po-po-por favor despierta…por favor…-Hermione tomó aire –Despierta ¿Si?... Draco… ¡DRACO!- gritó al final el nombre de él, que sonó como si el viento se desgarrara provocando que el centro de todos los presentes temblara ante la escena.

Fue lo último que se escucho de ella.

Seguido de ese recuerdo se arrojaron otros, como si fueran papeles volando libres, Hermione casi sin proponérselo eligió el recuerdo más reciente, el que de alguna manera le hacía sentir que aún no lo había perdido que rondaba por ahí, eligió el recuerdo del día anterior, el del sepelio.

Ahí estaba, en ese mismo cementerio con el mismo triste clima lluvioso, una carpa se extendía sobre ellos en el centro al frente en una mesa de mármol verde con el escudo de armas de los Malfoy se encontraba el ataúd de madera de espino donde reposaba el amor de su vida. Una fila central de asientos se extendía al frente del ataúd donde se encontraban presentes Lucius y Narcisa que eran flanqueados por familiares y amigos cercanos; Narcisa se encontraba deshecha su marido la tomaba por la cintura evitando que ella desfalleciera. Por otro lado, Hermione miraba la triste escena desde la tercera fila, totalmente devastada. En esa misma fila a los lado de ella estaban Harry, Ginny, Ron, Nott, Neville, Luna y George; todos presentes en apoyo a su amiga y su nuevo compañero fallecido.

Con mucho esfuerzo Ginny había logrado moverla de su cama donde se encontraba rodeada de fotos (donde él intentaba besarla y ella se rehusaba entre risas; en otra ella lo abrazaba por la espalda), camisas y cartas, además de tener entre sus manos el perfume que usaba él y la cabeza en la almohada de Draco que aun guardaba el olor natural de sus rubios y sedosos cabellos. Hermione no quería moverse ya era difícil intentarse hacer a la idea de que él estaba muerto, peor era presenciar la despedida total.

Y entre tantas cosas que sucedían y que apenas era consciente que pasaban, su mente y cuerpo vivían en trance, sus ojos no paraban de llorar, su pecho se sacudía inconsolable, el deseo de correr hacía el ataúd era insoportable quería meterse y pedir que la enterrarán con él.

Hubo un momento donde su vista se quedo ida, clavada al frente donde estaba el ataúd y el personaje que despedía el cuerpo de él, cuando lo vio. Ahí estaba él parado a lado del sujeto que movía los labios pero Hermione no percibía ningún sonido, él avanzaba, caminaba en dirección a su madre, Narcisa abrazaba a Lucius por el pecho mientras que él se aferraba a ella y derramaba unas gruesas lagrimas silenciosas. Hermione sentía que todo le daba vueltas, él no podía estar ahí… él estaba ahí al lado de su madre…él le decía algo al oído a Narcisa… él estaba vivo… él… él…

-¡Hermione, no! Vamos… levántate- le decía espantada Ginny, mientras Harry y Luna.

-¿Me desmaye?- preguntó nerviosa Hermione.

-Casi- respondió Ron, que la miraba asustado.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Harry.

-Sí, es que… yo… sin aire… estoy bien, no pasa nada… es solo que… no lo creo… no lo quiero creer- respondió Hermione entre sollozos.

-Tranquila Hermione, estamos contigo- le dijo Luna, mientras le acariciaba el cabello rebelde.

-Ese es el problema… él ya no está… ya no está con-migo- Hermione rompió en llanto.

Cuando Hermione se recuperó se levanto de nuevo, ahora toda la familia Malfoy rodeaba el ataúd, ella no pudo resistir ver la escena y volteo su mirada hacia su lado derecho justo el comienzo de la segunda fila él estaba ahí parado, observándola con una gran sonrisa que le iluminaban los grises ojos. El cuerpo de Hermione se movió por sí solo, fue casi mecánico, instantáneo pero unas manos la sujetaron…

-¿Hermione, a dónde vas?- le pregunto preocupado Harry que le sostenía la muñeca izquierda de ella.

Hermione no quería voltear la vista, quería seguir manteniendo el contacto visual con él pero Ron se interpuso poniendo cara de cansancio. Harry jaló de su muñeca nuevamente y Hermione maldijo mentalmente, ella volteo y respondió:

-A ningún lado, solo creí ver a alguien-

Ron soltó un pujido y Luna la abrazó por los hombros.

No podía creerlo, Hermione no podía creer que él no se hubiera acercado a ella como lo hiso con su madre, él de verdad estaba ahí, el de verdad le sostuvo la mirada… _"¿Por qué no se despidió de mi?"_ se preguntaba Hermione _"¿Por qué no me dio un abrazo de despedida?"… "¿Por qué…?"..._

Otra vez se encontraba abalanzada sobre el frio verde mármol de la tumba, llorando sin control maldiciendo por lo bajo con voz ronca.

-Hermione por favor levántate debes descansar- dijo la voz suave de Ginny.

Pero Hermione se negaría como las dos últimas veces, días.

-Hermione no puedes hacer nada- dijo la voz de Ron.

Hermione soltó un rugido.

"_Ya no puedes hacer nada"_ eso era precisamente lo que le dolía, el no poder hacer nada, no existía libro, hechizo, poción que la ayudara, que le regresara a Draco Malfoy. Tal vez podría tener un cadáver como títere pero la simple idea le repugnaba.

De pronto unas manos y brazos la tomaron por debajo de los brazos, la levantaban. Hermione puso toda la resistencia que pudo pero sus fuerzas eran escasas.

-No… no… no… ¡No! ¡Déjenme! ¡Quiero estar con él! ¡No lo voy a dejar!... ¡Suéltame!- gritaba y se sacudía Hermione.

Cuando ella estuvo completamente de pie y tranquilizado un poco se dirigió a Harry, quien había sido el que la levanto con ayuda de Ron.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves Harry? – Le grito Hermione furiosa a Harry -¡Lo he perdido! ¡Lo he perdido para siempre!- le siguió gritando mientras le pegaba con los puños en el pecho.

-Pégame todo lo que quieras Hermione, saca todo el coraje que tienes, solo recuerda que nada ni nadie te lo va a quitar, él vive dentro de ti, tu…- Hermione lo interrumpió.

-¡NO ERES DUMBLENDORE, HARRY! ¡Y NO ES CIERTO! ¡TU NUNCA CONOCISTE A TUS PADRES, NO TIENES NINGUN RECUERDO, NO ES LO MISMO!- dicho esto Hermione se dejo caer de rodillas pero los brazos de Harry y Ron fueron más rápidos y la sostuvieron a tiempo.

Al incorporar a Hermione está se abalanzó sobre Harry.

-¡Perdón! ¡Harry discúlpame! De verdad, no quise decir eso, no fue mi intención… Harry entiéndeme…- Hermione se ahogaba en lágrimas.

-Tranquila, te entiendo, y el hecho de que yo no tenga ningún recuerdo es simplemente el hecho de que tú eres afortunada porque cuando quieras podrás recordar su memoria- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Todos juntos, con Ron y Harry a los lados de Hermione y Ginny atrás empezaron a abandonar el cementerio, hasta que una voz los detuvo.

-¡Potter!-

Harry se paró en seco, aun sosteniendo a Hermione. Ginny se acerco para tomar el brazo que Harry le sostenía a Hermione mientras este se daba la vuelta para dar cara a quien lo había llamado.

*http: / www. hoymujer. com/ fotos/ ClaudiaSchifferB2D1 -4D07 -9E70- 7F43C3459AA7 xx472xx501. jpg

* * *

Heyhey!

Bueno dije que pronto publicaría una historia basada en alguna canción de **GLEE** en mi copilación de historias **"PHILIA"** pero como que esta me está saliendo muy muy larga hahaha entonces me estaba tardando en publicarla,pero bueno decidi subirla en dos o tres partes, así que pronto tendrán la o las otras partes...

Ahorita no estamos muy metidas en la canción pero ya estoy escribiendo la parte donde todo tiene sentido con la canción así que solo tengan paciencia ¿Okay?... por cierto para el link recuerden quitarle los espacios si es que lográn verlo...

Han visto el Mundial? hahaha yo creo que sí, que lastima que _México_ ya quedo eliminado pero cuando las cosas desde un principio marchan mal, mal terminan. Nos guste o no... pero bueno aunque reciba quejas estoy feliz de que _Argentina_ haya perdido hahaha, lo siento, pero que molesto es saber que no se merecian pasar a los cuartos de final...hoy paso_ Holanda_ a la final, bien por ellos un gran equipo...a parte estan muy guapos pero si pasa _Alemania_, le voy a A_lemania_ :)

Vieron el nuevo trailer de **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**? muy bueno verdad, siempre me ilusiono por las cosas que pasan en los trailers aunque despues quiero ir a matar a los directores, pero bueno es la ultima pelicula lo que le quiten o pongan tienen que hacerlo para bien, no?

En fin las dejo, gracias por su apoyo, espero se animen a comentar para bien o para mal, lo importante es hablar, como cuando votas hahaha es que fui a votar el domingo, fue mi primera vez hahaha...

Saludos,

besos,

bye!

:]

**p.d.: siganme en Twitter: cesiariley7**


	2. Chapter 2

Some will win, some will lose... Some are born to sing the blues and now the movie never ends it goes on and on and on and on...Don's stop believing!"

-Don't stop believing, Glee cast-

_**Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles:**__**J.K. ROWLING;**__** versión de la canción "No Air" y "Don't Stop Believing" pertenece a**__**Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan; **__**el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: **__**FUNGI MALVIAJADO/CESIA**__**.**_

* * *

**[No Air, part 2]**

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con una mujer que era nada más y nada menos que: Narcisa Malfoy, que iba vestida con un hermoso vestido gris*.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- respondió Harry de manera cortante.

-Solo quería…- dijo Narcisa -Solo quería hablar un momento con ella- Narcisa se detuvo unos segundos para tomar air y continuar -Con la señorita Granger- finalizó señalando a Hermione.

Ron sujeto con más fuerza a Hermione; Ginny volteo a ver a su amiga, quién miraba a Narcisa sorprendida pero más que nada confundida. Hermione se preguntaba que podía haber hecho para que ahora Narcisa quisiera hablar con ella.

-Hermione está agotada no puede hablar ahor….- estaba diciendo Harry cuando Hermione lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué desea Narcisa?- le pregunto Hermione.

-Quiero hablar contigo en privado- respondió Narcisa, lanzándoles una mirada de soslayo a Harry, Ron y Ginny -¿Podemos caminar unos minutos?-

Hermione en respuesta quiso dar unos pasos al frente, donde se encontraba Narcisa pero ni Harry ni Ron la soltaban, mientras que Ginny desataba todo el poder de su mirada heredada por su madre sobre Narcisa.

-Por favor- se dirigió Hermione a Harry, quien disminuyo la presión para luego liberarla cosa que Ron no hacía así que Hermione tuvo que dirigirle una mirada fuerte para invitarlo a imitar a Harry.

Para sorpresa de todos Narcisa dio dos pasos y extendió sus brazos y manos hacia Hermione. Hermione la tomo de las muñecas para después acomodarse en el antebrazo derecho de Narcisa.

-Estaré bien, no se preocupen- dijo Hermione al trió que las miraba atónitos.

Ambas empezaron a andar por el cementerio sin decir una palabra hasta que Hermione habló.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

-¿Por qué, qué querida?- respondió Narcisa con otra pregunta- ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué murió? ¿Qué hicimos mal?, No querida, no sirve de nada esas preguntas, solo causan más dolor sus respuestas.

Hermione dejo escapar un sollozo.

-No llores más niña, ni tus lagrimas ni las mías lo harán volver-

-¿Cómo… es… que… estás… tan… tranquila?- pregunto sorprendida Hermione entre sollozos.

-No lo estoy… nunca lo estaré- respondió Narcisa con un nudo en la garganta y unas cuantas lagrimas a punto de caer por la comisura de sus ojos grises como el hielo, grises como los de él.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- le pregunto Hermione confundida. -¿Por qué actúas como si estuvieras recobrada?

-¿Recobrada? ¿Te parece que lo estoy?- le preguntó Narcisa empezando a elevar la voz -No, querida, no lo estoy, nunca lo estaré pero he presenciado tantos funerales que me es difícil diferenciar. Sufro por un momento el dolor y después lo dejo ir pero con mi hijo, mi único hijo muerto ese dolor vuelve y cada vez que regresa viene con una fuerza inexorable… pero aunque le llorará todos los días y gritará su nombre en alta voz no lo haría volver, nada me lo regresaría. Pero lo sufro cada segundo de mi vida, con cada respiro que doy, por que desearía con toda el alma que el que respirara fuera mi hijo, porque aunque respire todo el aire del planeta lo que siento es como vivir sin aire, nada me consuela, pienso en él todo el tiempo… volteo y ahí está, me acerco a él y desaparece… paso por su recamara y lo escucho jugar y cantar… pero abro la puerta y él no está… cuando duermo siento el latir de mi vientre como hace veintitrés años sentí… ¡PERO NO TENGO A MI AMADO DRACO! ¡A MI ADORADO HIJO!- exclamó Narcisa con todo el aire y fuerzas que aún le quedaban, al terminar se dejo caer en la hierba llorando descontrolada.

Hermione que ya no trataba de aguantar las lágrimas lloraba junto a Narcisa, ambas hincadas en la hierba llorando el dolor de una muerte, de una perdida irrecuperable.

-Narcisa- empezó a decir Hermione cuando pudo recuperar el habla -¡ME MUERO SIN ÉL! ES COMO INTENTAR RESPIRAR PERO NO ENTRA EL AIRE… NO PUEDO… ¡NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN ÉL! ¡QUIERO MORIRME, QUIERO ESTAR CON ÉL!- exclamo Hermione a gritos.

-¡NO!- gritó Narcisa tomándola de las manos - ¡No! Nada te promete que estarás con él, no sabemos que hay después de morir…. eres joven encontraras a alguien más que…- Narcisa no continuo porque Hermione la interrumpió.

-¡Nunca!- grito Hermione moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, más histérica que antes -¡Nadie lo reemplazará! ¡No, jamás! Draco es más que un gran amor…él… él es mi vida, él es mi cuerpo, mi corazón, mi aire… ¡MI SER!... ¡NO! ¡JAMAS!- exclamó histérica Hermione.

-Nunca creí que mi hijo llegara a ser amado por alguien más que no fuéramos Lucius y yo- dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa tierna en los labios -Pero entiende nadie te arrebatará a Draco de ti, él seguirá siendo parte de lo que eres pero necesitas seguir tu vida. Que esto te ayude a ser más fuerte- le animó Narcisa, Hermione la miraba atónita con lágrimas corriendo sobre sus mejillas.

Narcisa se levanto con trabajo del suelo y al ver que Hermione no tenía ninguna intención de levantase la tomo de los antebrazos y la invito a que se pusiera de pie.

-Narcisa, creí que… creí que me odiabas- le dijo Hermione insegura y confundida.

-Así fue, pero siempre tuve la mala intuición de que probablemente mi hijo se iría antes que yo, tenía miedo de que no conociera a alguien bueno- Narcisa tomo las manos de Hermione y las apretó con suavidad - Pero te encontró a ti, y no puedo estar más agradecida contigo por hacerlo un mejor hombre… una mejor persona, se fue antes que yo pero me alegra que se haya ido y te haya conocido-

-Me siento culpable…siento que por mi murió- dijo Hermione saltando sus manos de las de Narcisa. Caminó unos pasos más hacia adelante dejando a Narcisa atrás, espalda con espalda -Si yo no hubiera…-

Narcisa interrumpió a Hermione.

-El hubiera es un verbo imposible de conjugar, no existe. Querida entiende, él murió por una causa buena, fue inevitable y me duele más que a ti el que él ya no esté con nosotros, por muchas razones me duele su muerte. Tu le diste una razón por la cual, morir, vale la pena. Lo reformaste, él murió siendo un hombre nuevo.

El silencio las invadió de nuevo, Narcisa camino hasta donde se encontraba Hermione que tenia los brazos alrededor de su cintura y se abrazaba como queriendo contener su propio peso para no caer de rodillas al piso. Cuando Narcisa ya estaba detrás de Hermione, está lo sintió y se volteo despacio para romper el silencio.

-¡Cuánto lo siento! ¡De verdad cuanto lo siento Narcisa! ¡He sido muy egoísta, no he pensado en tu dolor… en tu dolor que es único y que no se compara con el mío en absoluto! Yo…-

-No digas nada querida, yo también lo siento por ambos… no me imaginaría un día sin Lucius por más extraño que te parezca, lo amo como el primer día que lo vi, aunque ahora ya no acepto ciertos preceptos que él tenía por los cuales me sentía orgullosa, pero lo amo, y puedo lograr imaginarme el dolor que sientes por la pérdida del hombre que amas, que era mi hijo- Narcisa tomo un mechón de cabello de Hermione que estaba pegado a sus mejillas por las saladas lagrimas y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja -El motivo por el cual quería hablar contigo era para darte algo que él me pidió que te diera… como te dije escucho su voz y lo siento… el día del funeral yo… yo lo oí…bueno por lo menos eso creo, el caso es que debo entregarte algo que él pensaba darte pronto-

-No estás loca Narcisa, él estuvo contigo, él estaba a tu lado susurrándote algo…- le interrumpió Narcisa.

-¿Te dijo algo a ti?- pregunto sorprendida Narcisa.

-No- respondió Hermione con la vista baja intentando contener otro torrente de lágrimas -¿Qué es lo que me tienes que dar Narcisa?- preguntó Hermione intentando cambiar el tema.

-Esto- Narcisa sacó de uno de los pliegues de su vestido una cajita de plata, la abrió y sacando un objeto que no fue visible para Hermione -Este anillo le pertenece a la familia Malfoy desde hace siglos, es el anillo de compromiso que los varones de la familia Malfoy dan a sus futuras esposas. Draco me pidió que te lo diera- dicho esto Narcisa posó el anillo en las manos temblorosas de Hermione.

Era un anillo sencillo pero se notaba el significado y valor que poseía, intimidaba. Su forma era redonda y delgada; estaba trabajado en plata y tres diamantes se encontraban incrustados, dos pequeños y uno grande que estaba ubicado en el centro y era flaqueado por ambos lados por los otros dos. Cada uno tenía un color en particular: morado, verde y rojo.

Hermione sollozaba inconsolable mientras Narcisa limpiaba unas lágrimas traicioneras de su rostro.

-Es hermoso- dijo Hermione cuando pudo formular palabra.

-Los colores como te imaginarás tienen un significado- señaló Narcisa con el dedo índice -Como sabes el verde es el color de la familia Malfoy, bueno de cualquier familia de sangre pura- dicho esto Narcisa puso una cara de orgullo que dejo desvanecer al ver el rostro de Hermione -El morado significa que es una bruja, que su familia es de sangre mágica. Y el rojo significa la pureza de la sangre y el pacto que hacen por mantener a la familia limpia. Pero podemos decir que el rojo es por el amor y la valentía- finalizó Narcisa con una sonrisa maternal.

-Gracias, sé cuanto significa para ustedes este anillo- agradeció Hermione estrechando el anillo en la palma de su mano -¿Está segura que quiere que me quede con él?

-Por supuesto- afirmo Narcisa -¿Para qué lo querría? Lo usé en su momento y él quería que te lo diera no puedo desobedecer su deseo.

-Entonces, nuevamente muchas gracias.

-De nada. Creo que es hora de que regresemos con tus amigos- le dijo a Hermione mientras le rodeaba la espalda para emprender el regreso -Han de creer que te maté o que te estoy torturando.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

Al reunirse nuevamente con Harry, Ron y Ginny; estos la rodearon inmediatamente, como queriéndola proteger de Narcisa. Cosa que se le hizo ridícula a Hermione pues seguía viva y sin ningún rasguño, hasta podría decir que un poco mejor.

El grupo empezó a avanzar dejando a Narcisa atrás. Pero de repente como si telepáticamente se hubieran comunicado, Hermione se deshizo del agarre de Harry e Ron y corrió el tramo avanzado hacia Narcisa, quien la esperaba con una amplia sonrisa y con los ojos húmedos.

Se abrazaron profundamente. El trió no podía creer lo que estaban presenciando, para su suerte pronto se separaron y Hermione regresó con ellos y Narcisa desapareció.

* * *

Heyhey!

Pues bien ya actualizé, Que tal? Les está gustando, eso espero :)

Decidí que serían 3 partes así que ya solo falta una que está en proceso y va un poco lento xqe tmbién termino otro capitulo de mi otro fic **CADA PIEZA EN SU LUGAR**.

Bueno, hoy fuí al cine con mi amiga Danniela y vi **ECLIPSE** esperé a que todas las fans que gritan en las salas se la hubiera pasado la euforia, hoy tuve mucha suerte, eramos como 10 en la sala...Sé que debo ser cuidadosa con mis comentarios pues muchas de uds son fans, yo leí los libros y en su momento me gustarón hasta q me di cuenta de unas cosas con relación al plagio hacia _Jane Austen_ y otros...y bueno claro lo obvio que es que esa literatura no ofresca algo sorprendente...pero bueno muy a pesar de todo eso siempre veo las pelis y debo decir que: Por fin el makillaje de los vampiros ya no se ve taaaan fatal, ahora si parecen palidos aunque mucho retoke en ciertas escenas pero bueno ya no se ve qe se estrellaron con un costal de harina...también me gustó la adaptación,si no hubieran más libros en el mundo más que la saga d _Twilight_, seguro diría que mi favorito es _Eclipse_, sin pensarlo, es el más completo de los 4 (el último es una basofia); y claro también debo decir que actores como _Taylor y Ashley Greene_...

Por cierto para las chicas que alguna vez hayan recibido un review donde les critiquen su historia un grupo que según ellos tratan de hacer que los fics sean más apegados a la historia original o les critiquen su forma de escribir (exeptuando la ortografía) no se preocupen, un gran escritor dijo: **ESCRIBAN NO IMPORTA DE QUÉ NI LA ORTOGRAFÍA**, causo un revuelo pues el que lo dijo es un grande y mi favorito_: Gabriel García Márquez_. Así que continuen no pasa nada, y tampoco se enojen, y si continuan atacandolas manden su queja a los moderadores del sitio. Creo que en _Potterfics_ no sucede pero sí en otros foros de EXPRESION.

En fin ese fue mi comentario de hoy hehehe...

Muchisimas gracias a las chicas que tienen esta historia en sus favoritos y que han comentado, también a las que entran lo leen y se van, igual se los agradesco muchisimo.

Hasta luego, les recomiendo mis otros fics, en especial **EL SUEÑO **y **EL SUEÑO: CONTRAPARTE** que van de la mano con **CADA PIEZA EN SU LUGAR**.

Saludos,

besos,

bye!

:)

**Twitter:** **cesiariley7**


	3. Chapter 3

**On my own, pretending he's beside me, all alone, I walk with him till morning, without him, I feel his arms around me, and when I lose my way I close my eyes, and he has found me... I love him but only on my own"**

**-"Own my own", Rachel, Glee.**

_**Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles:**__**J.K. ROWLING;**__** versión de la canción "No Air" y "Own my Own" pertenece a**__**Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan; **__**el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: **__**FUNGI MALVIAJADO/CESIA**__**.**_

* * *

**[Part 3, Final]**

Estaba Hermione tomando un baño caliente con la supervisión de Ginny pues sus amigos creían que podría ahogarse a propósito en la bañera.

-Iré a arreglarte la cama, no hagas nada estúpido- advirtió Ginny.

-No te preocupes, soy Hermione Granger.

-Hoy por hoy no sé quién eres, es mejor andarse con cuidado.

-Como digas.

Cuando finalizó de arreglarse y se coloco el pijama busco en el tocador el perfume de él pero no lo encontró, por primera vez se percato de que las cosas de él ya no estaban. Corrió al armario, tampoco estaban las ropas de él. Con la vista dio un rápido chequeo, ningún rastro de él. Sintió un gran vació en el estomago, estaba segura de que la señora Weasley y Ginny tenían algo que ver con la desaparición de todos los objetos pertenecientes a Draco.

Quería reclamarle pero algo en su cerebro se ajusto y se dijo a sí misma "Es lo mejor, es lo mejor, tranquila, todo saldrá bien". Aparte no creía que ellas hubieran tirado las pertenencias de él seguro estaban en algún lugar de "La Madriguera" y ahí estaban bien.

Llamarón en la puerta. Hermione permitió que pasaran. Eran Harry e Ron.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Harry.

-Sí, de maravilla- contestó Hermione sarcástica.

Los tres se rieron. Harry y Ron se sentaron a cada lado de Hermione, en la cama.

-Por lo menos no intentaste matarte- ironizó Ron -Ginny estaba muy pesada insistiendo en acompañarte mientras te bañabas, no tuvimos remedio.

-No te preocupes, gracias, de verdad gracias-dijo Hermione tomándole las manos a ambos.

-Estamos juntos en todo- le aseguró Harry.

-Sí, en una batalla, buscando almas, jugando ajedrez mágico gigante…- decía Ron contando con los dedos de la mano -Incluso en el final, en la muerte- finalizó Ron aprontándole la mano.

-Los amo chicos, son lo mejor en mi vi…- Hermione no pudo continuar, los ojos se le llenaron de renovadas y frescas lagrimas.

Quería decirles "Son lo mejor en mi vida" pero sentía que iba a mentir de alguna manera, sí los amaba y sí eran lo mejor en su vida pero también había existido otra persona que había hecho de su vida algo maravilloso.

-Tranquila, tu eres también lo mejor en nuestras vida e igual hay otras personas que la complementan ¿No es así Ron?- le preguntó a Ron. A quién agarró desprevenido con la pregunta.

-Por supuesto- afirmó Ron poniéndose rojo, como de costumbre.

Hermione bostezó sin intención.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que descanses es sorprendente que no hayas caído rendida antes.

-Sí Hermione, debes descansar.

-Tienen razón chicos pero yo …- Hermione se cayó de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry.

-Nada.

-Vamos Hermione sabes que si no nos lo dices tu, buscaremos la manera de saberlo.

-Tengo miedo- dijo Hermione sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?- preguntó Harry.

-De cerrar los ojos, tengo miedo de que al cerrarlos lo vea, tengo miedo de tener algún sueño muy vívido dónde Draco aparezca y viva con el cosas her… cosas hermo-sas, tengo mucho mie…- Hermione no terminó de hablar pues inmediatamente Ron habló.

-No te preocupes, seguro Ginny trae en su bolsa algún frasco con pócima para dormir sin sueños, con eso bastará.

-Sí, puede ser- afirmó Hermione -Gracias.

Ron salió de la habitación por la poción. Cuando regreso, entre él y Harry ayudaron a Hermione a instalarse en la cama. Ya instalada, Ron hizo aparecer un vaso y vertió en él un cuarto de la poción. Se la ofreció a Hermione.

-Gracias- agradeció Hermione y tomó la poción.

Harry y Ron besaron la coronilla de ella y le desearon buena noche.

Poco a poco el sueño fue visitando a Hermione hasta que está quedo profundamente dormida.

Llevaba alrededor de cinco horas dormida cuando sintió que alguien la observaba, al principio pensó que era Ginny queriéndose asegurar de que su amiga no se hubiera muerto de tristeza mientras dormía, por eso no abrió los ojos al principio y decidió seguir durmiendo.

Paso más tiempo hasta que sintió como alguien le acariciaba una mejilla y permanecía sintiendo que la observaban. Despacio, muy despacio abrió los ojos. Estuvo a punto de gritar y de levantarse de la cama en un brinco pero el ser que estaba a su lado la calló con un gesto de las manos, ella automáticamente hizo caso sin proponérselo si quiera.

No podía creerlo, estaba soñando, esa poción no había funcionado con ella. "_¿Qué demonios hacia él ahí?"_ se preguntaba Hermione mientras los ojos se le abnegaban de lágrimas y sufría de ligeros temblores.

-Tenía muchas ganas de volverte a ver- dijo el ser, mientras Hermione se incorporaba de la cama y se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación -Quería despedirme.

Hermione juntó todas sus fuerzas para poder abrir la boca y decir algo, pero nada salió.

-Sé que la has pasado mal- continuó él acercándose a ella -Pero no quiero que continúes así, debes… debes ser fuerte y salir adelante.

Cuando estuvo frente a Hermione, está lo observo. Seguía teniendo la piel tan pálida como siempre, su cabello rubio brillaba más que de costumbre y sus ojos grises destellaban como un cubo de hielo bajo el brillante sol, seguía luciendo perfecto, como siempre.

Por fin sintió que podía formular palabra. Con la voz casi quebrada y muy baja dijo en un susurro:

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave,  
my heart won't move, it's incomplete,  
if there was a way that i can make you understand…**

-_Estoy aquí sola, no quería irme- _Hermione hablaba del cementerio_ - Porque mi corazón no se mueve, está incompleto._

_-_Te entiendo Hermione, yo estoy mu…

-¡NO! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO!- rugió Hermione -Tu no tenias porque morir, tu no, ¡TU NO!-gritó mientras se alejaba de Draco.

-Se que estas enojada pero así son las cosas… no podemos cambiar nada- dijo Draco siguiéndola despacio, guardando distancia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Solo viniste a decirme eso, que no me quieres contigo que me has dejado aquí sola, ¡¿DESTROZADA!

-No, solo quiero…- Draco no pudo continuar pues Hermione le aventó un portarretrato. Draco lo esquivo.

-¡Vete de aquí! ¡Déjame sola! ¡Ya lo hiciste una vez puedes hacerlo otra vez!

Pero Draco Malfoy no le hizo caso, al contrario, a corto la distancia que los separaba y la acorralo en la pared.

Lucia un poquito molesto por la reacción de Hermione mas sin embargo ese fue su única acción peligrosa pues en cuanto la encarcelo contra la pared poso su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de ella, acariciándola con delicadeza.

Hermione cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Durante esos tres días había deseado con todas sus fuerzas volver a sentirlo contra su piel, sentir como los vellos de sus brazos se erizaban ante el contacto delicado de él. Y ahí estaba él, acariciándola con ternura, estremeciéndola.

-_Si tan solo hubiera una manera de hacerte entender_- le susurro al oído, acariciándole el cuello con su aliento -Si pudiera borrar todo rastro de dolor que existe ahora en tu corazón, si pudieras perdonarme yo…-

Hermione dio un respingo cuando Draco dijo "Si pudieras perdonarme". No, él no podía pedirle disculpas. Que tonta había sido, que egoísta y cruel. Él era el muerto, él era el que había perdido algo mucho más valioso que el amor mismo, él había perdido la vida y ella solo aprovechaba esos momentos gloriosos para reclamarle el hecho de que ella estuviera sola y con vida, estúpida.

-No- dijo ella tomándole el rostro entre sus manos -Tú no tienes la culpa, soy una tonta…-

-Bien dicho- colaboró Malfoy con una sonrisa torcida. Hermione le dio un golpecito con su puño en el pecho de él.

-No puedo aceptar que tú estés…- empezó a decir Hermione pero en cuanto llego a la parte donde debía pronunciar la palabra "muerto" sintió un nudo en la garganta -No puedo aceptar estar sola, sin ti, teniendo esta vida donde tú no vas a estar más. Es muy injusto todo esto… estabas haciendo algo bueno… luchabas po…

-Esa fue mi misión vivo, tenía que equivocarme y reivindicarme, lo hice y con eso cumplí mi misión- dijo Draco sosteniendo el mentón -Fue cansado y difícil lograrlo pero lo hice, estoy feliz por ello, te toca a ti hacer tu misión en la vida.

Hermione que luchaba contra ella misma porque algo le decía que estaba soñando, y que ese sueño no era precisamente algo bonito y amable sino una pesadilla y un chiste de muy mal gusto por parte de su subconsciente. De hecho desde que él desapareció del mundo terrenal, ella creía que era un sueño, estaba segura de ello. Pero entre la confusión, el coraje y la tristeza se apoderaron de ella haciendo que arrojara las siguientes palabras:

**But how do you expect me to live alone with just me,  
'Cause my world revolves around you, it's so hard for me to breathe…**

-_Pero como esperas que viva sola sin nadie más que yo_- le dijo encarándolo y con la vista algo nublada por unas lagrimas de coraje y dolor -_Porque mi mundo gira entorno a ti_, porque cuando desaparezcas y te vayas al más allá, ¡NADA ME QUEDARA AQUÍ!… ¡TÚ ME DABAS ESPERANZAS!.. Volví a confiar en la humanidad porque si tu podías cambiar, el mundo allá fuera también…- Hermione se quebró por completo, las lagrimas de dolor y desesperación brotaron como el agua de un rio que se sale de su cauce, pero las lagrimas de ella ya habían hecho un nuevo cauce en sus mejillas.

Draco la sostuvo por la cintura justo cuando ella se dejo colgar con sus manos alrededor del cuello de él.

Ella podía sentir su corazón hecho añicos dentro de ella, como los pedacitos trataban de unirse como si antes hubieran sido un gran imán que se cayó y se rompió en mil partes pero por su fuerza natural de atracción, intentaba formarse de nuevo, y aunque así fuera las marcas quedarían ahí por siempre.

-¡_Es tan difícil respirar para mí!-_ exclamó Hermione entre sollozos, ahora sentada en el piso con Draco delante de ella. Malfoy sostenía el rostro distorsionado de ella por el dolor, cuando Hermione pronunció esas palabras.

-Hermione…- fue lo único que Draco logró formular al ver el estado en el que había caído Hermione.

Nunca en esos tres años de estar con ella, jamás la había visto entrar en un estado tan histérico y se sentía culpable por ser él el culpable de ello. Nunca se imagino el impacto que su aparición podría llegar a impresionar a Hermione, pensó que despedirse de ella le daría paz a la vida de ella y él se podría ir tranquilo sabiendo que ella estaría bien. _"¡Maldita sea!" _pensó Malfoy _"Hubiera sido mejor no regresar"_ pero él sabía perfectamente que si no volvía ver el rostro de ella él sería el histérico en cual fuere el lugar al que iría a reposar en "paz". Debía ser sincero, nunca dejo de ser un egoísta, pero era la primera vez que de verdad lo lamentaba.

Hermione en un arranque se abalanzo hacia Draco y lo abrazo como aferrándose a la vida. Lo estrujó contra ella, soltó un profundo suspiro mezclado con un sollozo, intento aspirar su aroma pero él no tenía ninguno. Las lagrimas regresaron y la desesperación por tenerlo con ella otra vez se apoderaron de su ser, el coraje quedo a un lado.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air,  
can't live, can't breathe with no air…  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
it's no air, no air…  
Got me out here in the water so deep,  
tell me how you gonna be without me…  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe,  
it's no air, no air…**

-Dime…- dijo Hermione contra el cuello de él -_Dime como se supone que pueda respirar si no hay aire… no puedo vivir… No puedo respirar sin aire_… ¡TU ERES MI AIRE!- exclamó alejando su rostro del cuello de él pero aún aferrada con las manos.

-Yo…- Draco quiso decir algo inteligente, algo que la consolará pero nada venía a su mente porque la verdad ni él sabía lo que pasaría después, no podía prometerle algo que no cumpliría, ya era suficiente que ella tuviera que vivir su ausencia… vivir. Prefirió callar y seguir oliendo el cabello de ella y dándole pequeños besos en la cabeza.

Ella tenía razón, estar sin ella es y sería como no tener aire.

_-¿Dime como vas a estar sin mi?-_ le dijo Hermione tragándose sus lagrimas saladas mientras lo observaba sin pestañar, con la mirada más triste.

La pregunta fue una bofetada para Draco, muchas veces se preguntó eso y nunca se quiso responder, ahora la pregunta sonaba un poco fuera de lugar puesto que él estaba muerto. Hermione se percato de lo mal formulada que había sido su pregunta y maldijo en alto.

-¡POR SUPUESTO! A TI QUE MÁS TE DA, SI TU ESTAS…- otra vez Hermione no pudo decir la palabra: muerto. Ella se levantó del suelo, soltándose de él -SIEMPRE HAS SIDO UN EGOISTA, ¡NO SÉ COMO PUDE PENSAR HACE UN MOMENTO QUE YO LO ERA!- terminó de decir Hermione que se había ido a parar enfrente de la puerta con una mano en la perilla.

Despacio, muy despacio Draco se empezó a acercar a ella pero Hermione hizo un ademán con la mano para detener a Draco y dejarlo a mitad de camino.

-No entiendo- empezó a decir Malfoy -No entiendo, como puedes estar tan enojada, yo no lo elegí, tú tampoco… justo en estos momentos es cuando dejas de ser la mujer que amo y te conviertes en cualquier mujer tonta que reclama cosas que no se pudieron evitar… ¡SI SOY EGOISTA ¿Y QUÉ? ¿ES TAN MALO TRATAR DE PROTEGERTE? TU VIDA SERÍA UN INFIERNO SI YO SIGUIERA VIVO, ¡NUNCA NOS DEJARÍAN EN PAZ! PE…

-¿Quién no nos dejaría en paz Malfoy?... ¡¿QUIÉN?- hizo una pausa Hermione -¿TU FAMILIA? ¿HARRY, RON, LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX, EL EJERCITO DE DUMBLEDORE?- exclamó furiosa Hermione.

-¡ELLOS ME IMPORTAN UN BLEDO!- le gritó Malfoy a Hermione y avanzó hacia ella quedando justo a unos escasos treinta centímetros de distancia - ¡POR SI NO LO RECUERDAS SOY UN TRAIDOR! ¡NO UN SANTO COMO TU CREES! ¡YO NO DEBÍ DE HABER DEJADO LAS ARTES OSCURAS PARA ENFRENTARLAS! ¡YO ERA UN SANGE LIMPIA! ¡EL GRANGER Y MALFOY JUNTOS NUNCA HIBA A EXISTIR!- Malfoy hizo una pausa para tomar entre sus manos el rostro furioso de Hermione -¡PERO EXISTIÓ! ¡Y FUE LO MEJOR EN MI VIDA, LO MEJOR!

Dicho esto Malfoy poso furioso sus labios en los de Hermione robándole el aliento en un arrebatador beso al cual Hermione no se rehusó y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él. Se fundieron, como el hielo cuando sucumbe ante el abrazador sol.

Después de unos minutos se separaron, solo lo suficiente para que él pudiera poner su nariz contra la de ella y fundir su mirada en los ojos de Hermione.

-_Si tú no estás ahí_ donde estas enfrente de mí, yo simplemente no puedo respirar- decía Hermione mientras que con sus pulgares contorneaba las cejas de Malfoy -_Es como si no tuviera aire, estoy sin aire_.

Draco rozó sus labios con los de ella…

-Sin aire- suspiró Hermione con una sonrisa ante el gesto dulce de él.

-Sin aire- afirmó Malfoy para después profundizar el beso.

El beso los envolvió que ni cuenta se dieron cuando llegaron a la cama. Hermione se encontraba debajo de él tratándose de fundir con el cuerpo de Malfoy, que la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana, la verdad era que no había un mañana.

Pero por un motivo desconocido para Hermione, Draco aminoró la intensidad de sus besos. Draco en el momento culminante de su frenesí se dio cuenta de que deseaba llevarse consigo un recuerdo limpio de toda lujuria y de todo dolor.

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew right off the ground to float to you,  
there's no gravity to hold me down for real…**

-_Caminé, corrí, brinqué, volé_- empezó a decirle Malfoy al oído a Hermione mientras acariciaba un rizo rebelde que estaba cerca de la oreja de ella -_Por encima del suelo flotando hacia ti porque no hay gravedad que me pueda soportar de verdad, _porque aprisionaré este momento para tenerlo en la eternidad que me espera, porque quiero tenerte nítida en mi memoria, quiero irme contigo en el pensamiento y en la boca- dicho esto volteo el rostro de Hermione hacia él y lo atrajo atrapando en un beso delicado los labios de ella.

Todo se oscureció para Hermione. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en una habitación que no era la suya, aún era de noche, a lado de ella alguien dormía.

-Qué bueno que eres feliz- dijo una voz que provoco que a Hermione se le helara el cuerpo y el corazón le latiera como un tambor en plena escena de suspenso.

Buscó con la vista el origen de la voz, giro la cabeza varias veces, nada. Fue hasta la cuarta veces que giro su cabeza cuando lo vio. Estaba sentado en el sillón que daba hacia la ventana, tenía esa aura blanca azulada, su cabello brillaba con una intensidad sobrenatural, estaba igual a la última vez que lo vio.

No lo podía creer. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No importaba, lo había superado y eso era lo importante.

Lo observo por un momento pero no dijo nada, espero a que él hablara dando una explicación de su repentina aparición.

Pero no hablo, al contrario la observo profundamente intentando leer su mente captar lo que ocurría en ella en ese instante. Malfoy desvió la mirada hacia el acompañante de ella, Hermione también lo hizo porque ni ella sabía quién era el chico que estaba a su lado.

-¡Já!- exclamó burlándose Malfoy -¿Él? No puedo creer que lo hubieras elegido a él, todo este tiempo pensé en Potter, creí que tenía más motivos para odiarlo pero ahora me siento ofendido-

Hermione sintió la sangre hervir, ¡Cómo se atrevía a criticar a su nueva pareja después de que ella creyó que no podría seguir existiendo! ¡COMO SE ATREVÍA A REGRESAR Y DECIRLE QUE SE SENTIA OFENDIDO!

No cabía ninguna duda de que vivo y muerto sería el mismo egocéntrico y estúpido Malfoy.

-¿Perdón?- le preguntó Hermione conteniendo el coraje con los dientes apretados.

-¿Weasley?- le respondió con otra pregunta Malfoy -Potter es un millón de veces mejor consuelo, tal vez su cara rajada sea lo mejor que puedas ver todas las mañanas cuando despiertes y no un cara de estúpido con la nariz sucia.

-¡Son su pecas!- exclamó en voz baja Hermione, pero deseaba gritarle un par de cosas a Malfoy.

-Claro, pecas- hizo una pausa y observo su alrededor -¿Vive aquí?

-Si- respondió Hermione un poco confundida con el cambio de conversación de Draco.

-Por supuesto- afirmó Malfoy irónico - Pensé que irías a vivir a "La Madriguera", ya sabes compartiendo habitación con Potter y la hermana me…

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- lo interrumpió Hermione furiosa -¿Te dieron vacaciones? ¿Por unos días ya no estarás muerto? ¡¿Eh?

-Jajaja- rio Malfoy -No, Granger. Solo vine de visita, quería saber si estabas bien…

-Pues ya viste que estoy de maravilla- dijo Hermione molesta.

-Jajaja- volvió a burlarse Malfoy -Extrañaba ver tu rostro enojado y tu voz histérica.

-No estoy histérica.

-Sí, si lo estas.

-Como quieras-dijo Hermione que se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta -Bien, ya viste que estoy mejor que nunca, rehíce mi vida como tú y tu madre me dijeron que debía hacer, misión cumplida, ahora vete no pienso perder el tiempo con tus criticas e insultos.

-Disculpa si esa impresión te di- dijo Malfoy caminando hasta Hermione que había abierto la puerta -Esa no era mi intensión… Por un momento pensé que aunque buscaras rehacer tu vida no podrías, pensé que esperarías hasta que al fin volviéramos a estar juntos…

-Y mientras iba a ser una zombie ¿No? - Hermione hizo una pausa la cual aprovecho Malfoy para cerrar la puerta - Iba a andar por la vida diciendo "Oh! Cuanto extraño a Draco Malfoy, daría mi vida para estar nuevamente con él" ¡No, Malfoy! ¡No soy una cobarde! Tarde mucho en salir de esa oscuridad, ¡Mucho!, pero salí adelante y Ron estuvo conmigo a su manera pero estuvo conmigo y a mi manera lo acepte en mi vida…

-¿Lo amas? ¿Amas a Weasley como me amas a mí?

-¡Nunca!

Hermione se llevo las manos a los ojos, nuevas lagrimas salían manchando su escena de rencor. Se alejo de la puerta y caminó hacia el sillón donde anteriormente había estado Malfoy.

Malfoy se acerco y se hinco delante de ella. Hermione descubrió su rostro y lo quedo viendo con odio.

**But somehow I'm still alive inside,  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care…**

-¡Jamás podre amar a nadie con la misma intensidad con la que te amo a ti! ¡Jamás podre volver a amar! Pero créeme que lucharé cada segundo de mi vida por amarlo tan solo un cuarto de lo que te amo a ti, _porque de alguna manera sigo viva en mi interior, tú te llevaste mi aliento, pero sobreviví, no sé cómo pero ni siquiera me importa_ porque sé que ahora puedo ser feliz.

Draco posó sus manos en el regazo de Hermione, la miró a los ojos y dijo:

-Me da gusto que seas feliz- dicho esto le apretó las manos en un gesto de cariño y se levanto para darle un beso en la frente.

Oscuridad, total.

¡Ring, ring, ring!

"¡Fue un sueño!"- exclamó Hermione en cuanto abrió los ojos.

El sol atravesaba su ventana dándole en la cara, podía sentir el calor de los rayos calentarle el rostro, el despertador taladrándole los oídos y ese ruido especial que te hace diferenciar entre un sueño y la realidad, es como el murmullo de la realidad.

De un salto se sentó en la cama y apagó el despertado. A lado de ella reposaba un anillo redondo y delgado con tres diamantes incrustados de color: morado, verde y rojo.

Hermione tomo el anillo entre sus manos y le sonrió al objeto. Se levantó de la cama y tomó el teléfono que estaba en el sillón de su habitación, marcó rápidamente.

-Me urge hablar contigo, ahora- fue lo único que dijo en cuanto la llamada entro y colgó.

Daba gracias de haberle casi rogado que comprara un teléfono celular por todo un año hasta que logro convencerlo de tener uno. Él era tan arrogante cuando de aparatos muggles se trataba, había cambiado de parecer en muchos aspectos pero aún no aceptaba los "falsos trucos muggles" así era como solía llamar los objetos muggles que facilitaban la vida.

Diez minutos más tarde, tocaron la puerta. Hermione seguía en pijama pues los nervios no la iban a dejar coordinar su cuerpo para cambiarse de ropa.

Ella sabía que era él, esa había sido otra cosa en la que él había cedido: No aparecerse en la mitad de su departamento y tocar la puerta como una persona civilizada.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y cuando lo vio se le abalanzo, subiendo de un brinco por el cuerpo de él hasta quedar como un monito colgando aferrada al cuello de él.

-¡Sí, si, si!- gritó Hermione en la oreja de él.

Se bajo de él y lo jaló para que entrara al departamento.

-¡Acepto! ¡Draco Malfoy acepto ser tu esposa!

Del rostro de Malfoy se borró la confusión que fue reemplazada por una radiante felicidad acompañada de una gran sonrisa, ahora fue él quien la tomo de la cintura y la estrecho contra él.

Cuando se despegaron Malfoy se hinco y tomó la mano derecha de ella:

-Quiero volver a hacerlo, por favor- hizo una pausa donde se aclaró la garganta - Hermione Jane Granger, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Por supuesto, Draco Malfoy, por supuesto.

Malfoy coloco el anillo que Hermione le dio en ese momento en el dedo índice de ella, después se volvieron a abrazar y se fundieron en un largo beso.

El día anterior Draco la había pedido como esposa pero Hermione entro en pánico, pues sabía que no iba a ser un matrimonio fácil y mucho menos tranquilo, pero era justo eso: la adrenalina y lo prohibido lo que hacía de esa relación algo interesante, pues siempre tenían algo por el que luchar: defender su amor. Muchas dudas y miedos la habían invadido por lo cual le pidió a Draco que le diera tiempo para pensarlo, pero la pesadilla que acaba de tener le había dejado claro algo: sin él no tenía aire, porque su mundo gira alrededor de él, porque no puede respirar sino lo tiene a su lado, porque el mundo no tiene sentido sin él, porque todo pierde sentido, porque pierde el aire, porque no tiene aire para respirar.

Ahora estarían juntos hasta que la muerte los separe, pero aunque la muerte los separe siempre estarán juntos, porque él no podría dejarla y no permitiría que ella fuera tan cobarde para que le siguiera. Su amor debía afrontar retos, así fue escrito y así harían, si la muerte fuera uno, lo vencerían.

Sin él, no hay aire y sin ella, no hay aire.

* * *

Heyhey!

Este fue el final, ¿Les gusto? ¿Como les parecio?... comenten, comenten, hahaha...

La ultima parte de esta parte final me costo mucho escribirla hay como dos versiones, pero bueno al final queria algo simple pero sincero, se nota? eso espero hehehe...

Ya vieron el 1er episodio de **Glee**, yo no! y hoy tampoco podré verlo en 2 hrs tengo ensayo ash!...

Quiero recomendarles un libro:

_**Diario de un Ostión**_, esta rebueno, de verdad leanlo es cero aburrido y muy entretenido... es muy actual, y claro es totalmente para adolescentes... si les gusta el nombre de Isabel, bueno un punto más a favor de qué lean el libro...

También quiero recomendarles la peli **The Reader, **Una pasión secreta en español (es de un libro, qe estoy leyendo actualmente) es con Kate Winslet, de hecho ganó un oscar a mejor actríz el año pasado, esta movie es apta para mayores de edad, advierto...

En fin, los dejo... gracias por leerme y comentar de verdad muchas gracias, también gracias por ponerme en sus favoritos :)

Ya estoy escribiendo una nueva historia hehehe... por cierto creo qe habrá una versión alternativa de NO AIR pero no se parecerán mucho hehehe...

Saludos,

besos,

bye!

**TWITTER: cesiariley7**


End file.
